Known card viewers allow a user or a third party to view a face of a playing card placed face down on a top of the viewer. However, these conventional viewers are very complex, having numerous mirrors and transparent viewing portions making them impractical and difficult to manufacture at a reasonable cost. These known viewers do not enable the user to view a visually correct image of the card received by a first mirror through a single transparent portion.
The conventional viewing systems teach fixing a plurality of viewers to a table for use by all players of a group of players. There exists a need for a playing card viewer that is portable and readily attachable to a table to enable persons who are unable to sit or stand for sustained periods of time to participate in playing card games from a sitting or even a reclining position.